


Atlas Rising

by turntechRavager



Series: Atlas [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Minor AU, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechRavager/pseuds/turntechRavager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is over, and a new and surprising world waits for the battle weary heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlas Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series of one-shots that'll be based in the world created post game. A basic layout so the how the hell did this happen doesn't have to be explained in every story.

The game ended better than any of them could have hoped. Most had expected to die like so many others had, though they would never admit such aloud. The final obstacle had been fear of losing the sprites, one's that had a second chance of life only for it to be cruelly taken away when their purpose was served. And it would have been that way, if not for one hellbent genius. Dirk couldn't leave them behind, refused. Arquius and Davepeta, no matter their strangeness and faults, deserved to live out their newfound happy lives to the fullest. Sprites, in essential, were nothing but game constructs. Data. And between Dirk, Roxy and Arquius himself they were able to construct cybernetic bodies to transfer the sprite's data into. Sure, it had them lingering around in a completed session longer than they'd intended, but there was no rush to claim their hard earned prize. Not when friends lives were in question. 

With all the sprites in their new bodies and everyone still living accounted for, Karkat, John and Roxy held their hands together as they opened the door to their new world.

And what a world it was. So much more than any of them could have dreamed, and nothing like they'd ever seen before. As the kids universe had been, this new one was already fully operational and in full swing before they'd even arrived. Of course, they each had their parts to do, places set aside just for them, but they could already see and enjoy the fruit of their labors.

Atlas, as their new world was called, was roughly close to three times the size of Earth. A fact which confused the humans at first, until they saw the inhabitants for themselves. Trolls and humans, of all types and castes, living in relative peace. At least as much peace as you can expect a planet to have. There were still prejudice that grew over time, but nothing that was a do or die sentence. Everyone was entitled to their own opinions, even if said opinions were crude and outdated. The mix of cultures was there as well, mixing traits from Earth, Alternia and even Beforus in more peaceful regions. Some humans took up the quadrant system even with each other, some trolls preceded the undefined complexities of human relationships. Humans and trolls mated, could adopt either a human child or a troll grub if they liked. And, much rarer but so fascinating to some of the heroes, was seeing humans taken in and raised by a lusus.

There were still wars throughout history, still battles of dominance and corruption, but Most was a mix of humans and trolls of one state working together to take down opposing states. They didn't know this off the bat, but it was another surprise they had waiting for them that was more than happy to go into the newly discovered war history of the world. Along with their new world was a prize most couldn't even believe they were seeing.

All of the friends they had lost, all of the guardians, the ancestors, ancestors, everyone who'd had a hand in shaping the world, no matter whether they failed or succeeded, were there waiting for them. John and Jane cried and laughed with their dad, who had memories from raising both children, Poppop and Nanna. Jade and Jake practically threw themselves into the waiting arms of Grandpa and Grandma, and for once Rose was just as emotional as Roxy as they quietly sobbed and clung to their moms. The Striders seemed to be the only humans unsure of what to do with themselves. There was no small amount of tension in the air as Dave not so subtle tried to look cool while hiding behind Dirk as the other was too busy warring with mixed emotions as he stared down the seemingly unflappable figures of the two elder bros standing in a switched position. The director shifting awkwardly with the puppet master a few steps behind him averting his gaze.

There was nothing but a blur of yelling, crying and bitching coming from the plethora of trolls. Most of it from Karkat. Seeing all of his friends alive, even Gamzee with his lazy, friendly smile back in place as he leaned all casual like against a bored Kurloz was a relief to see. The Condesce was the one who most were surprised to see, angry even, but a few hushed paps from the others explained she was of no threat to them here. She wasn't in charge, that was another trolls responsibility, but she practically still owned half the world with Crocker Corp and that seemed to satisfy her, on top of her race being revived. When the question was brought up of who the hell was in charge of the trolls if not her, Meenah and Feferi only offered creepily similar wide toothed grins with the promise everyone would find out later.

There was more to see, more to do, to talk about, to explore, but all of the previous fighting, the recent crying and the safe, peaceful feeling they haven't felt in forever was starting to get to everyone. It was Signless and Dad who suggested everyone be taken home and put to rest, with promises of more information and work to do later, and not even the Striders had it in them to put up a protest as they silently followed their guardians home.


End file.
